Kuroshitsuji: The adventure redone
by AiMorkoko
Summary: This is taking place before the second season, but Sebastian gets Ciel's soul. But what Ciel didn't know, is that the contract has been...altered. Now Ciel must go with Sebastian to the underworld and act as his slave. WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, THEN TURN BACK NOW. Thank you.
1. Ciel: Awakening

I remembered feeling so cold, so very cold. I had felt the life drain from me at that very moment. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing.

"Now then, my young master." I heard a silky voice say. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, I had leaned into it and enjoyed the feel. The hand was large, big enough that the fingertips rested on the back of my head.

"Sebastian..." I had mumbled, then I slipped into the blackness.

* * *

I had the strange feeling that I was sinking, it felt so peaceful though. Deeper and deeper I sank, the sound of the water soothing me. I felt like I could finally let go and die in peace. I had avenged my parents, and that's all that mattered.

Then I heard a voice. The voice belonged to a man, he was singing a song. His voice was deep and smooth, the song seemed to echo around me. I was moving...I could feel a bobbing motion.

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to see mostly grey. I looked around me and noticed that I was laying in a coffin. The coffin was filled with many flowers which I was laying on. I sat up and noticed that there was a thick fog around me. I was wearing a dark blue jacket over a black shirt and shorts in the same shade of blue. I recognized this as my casual clothes back at the mansion, my home.  
The coffin was in a long boat, the boat being directed by my demon butler, Sebastian. Sebastian was the one singing as he used a long pole to push the boat forward. For a moment I was mesmerized by his voice, I had only heard him sing once. I smiled at the memory of him singing "London Bridge is Falling Down."

"Ah, Young Master, you have awakened." Sebastian said, noticing that I had woken up.

"Yes." I mumbled. I noticed that Sebastian was wearing his usual butler uniform but i was surprised to see that his red eyes were glowing like when he used his demonic power.

"Where are we going Sebastian?" I asked him. Sebastian smirked.

"I have finally taken your soul, Young Master." he said.

"I know that, but why am I here?" I asked. "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"You are dead, but there is still more to our contract."

I looked at him, confused about what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter.

"There have been some changes in our contract." Sebastian said simply. My anger boiled in my veins and I wanted to slap Sebastian.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Now, now Young Master. This will all make sense soon enough."

I growled but held my tongue, this was a demon that I was dealing with. And since he no longer has to protect me, anything could happen. I would have to be careful around Sebastian, he was a very dangerous creature.

Sebastian looked up, his muscles tense with alert. I looked around but saw nothing, I noticed that the fog was getting thicker and thicker. Sebastian lifted the pole from the water and set it down on the bottom of the boat. He stood straight, his hands in fists, he glared into the fog with his bright eyes.

"Sebastian?" I said nervously.

"Quiet!" he snapped. I flinched. His tone was angry, I had never heard him snap like that. It was frightening.

"Now, now, Sebastian Michaelis. Shouldn't you be more gentle with this kitten? He's much to small to be handled roughly." said a smooth voice. Another boat floated up to our side. A man, with long dark brown hair and bright red eyes, stood inside holding a pole. He looked down at me with amusement.

"This is quite a prize you have here." he admired. The man reached down and lifted my chin with his index finger so I was now looking in his eyes. "Such pretty blue eyes."

"Hands off! I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I am not someone you can touch lightly." I said in my most professional tone. I was tired of people calling me a 'dog' or a 'pet' I wasn't fond of 'kitten' either. The man smiled but his eyes became furious. He raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face.

I fell to the bottom of the boat, shocked. I raised my hand up and lightly touched my fingertips to my cheek where he hit me. It stung like hell.

"Who you are no longer matters," the man said, glaring down at me. "You are nothing but a child in this world."

"Price!" snapped Sebastian. Sebastian glared at the man with so much anger I almost shrunk back at the sight. The man, Price, looked at Sebastian with amusement.

"What is it, Michaelis? I told him the truth. The other demons wont take his tone as lightly as i did." said Price. Sebastian picked up the pole and pushed Price's boat away from ours with it.

"I know that, but he just woke up so he does not know how it works with us." Sebastian's eyes glowed brighter. "And I will not let you touch my Young Master like this."

"He isn't you 'Master' anymore Sebastian, you need to see that." Price hissed. "No demon should have to let themselves go so low as to be some brats butler!"

Sebastian took the pole and threw it at Price, hitting him in the face.

"Ah, so angry today. Must be in a bad mood." Price sighed, rubbing his bruised cheek and wincing. Price sighed and picked up the pole he had been using, throwing Sebastian's into the grey water. "I guess I will leave you now."

Price pushed off with his pole and floated away.

Sebastian exhaled a long sigh and looked down at me, his eyes no longer glowing and angry. He knelt beside me and gently touched my cheek. My cheeks grew warm and I looked away.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I slapped his hand away.

"Of course I am, don't treat me like a child." I mumbled. I heard Sebastian sigh.

"You need to mind your words, use what I have taught you over the years." he said. I nodded quietly.

"Fine..."


	2. Ciel: Contract Revealed

Sebastian looked out at the water where his pole sank and he sighed.

"Come, I can get us there on my own." he said. Sebastian lifted me with one arm and jumped from the boat to a rock path. He jumped from rock to rock, his gaze focused on the grey rocks beneath him. I rested my head on his shoulder and wondered how he had gotten this way?

Sebastian was always so gentle, even when we first met he reached out and gently took my hand. Where was my Sebastian? The one that brought me sweets, the one that encouraged me to keep trying to play violin no matter how badly I played, the one that stayed in my bed with me when I felt like I couldn't be alone? I felt tears well up.

_I miss him..._

* * *

Sebastian stopped at the edge of a cave and took my hand.

"Stay close." he said. I looked at the ground and pulled my hand away.

"I am not a child. I can follow you on my own." I mumbled. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine, but don't get lost." he said, his voice a little angry. I followed behind him, my eyes glued to the rocky floor beneath us. I wanted to cry at that moment. All of this was too confusing, and Sebastian wasn't acting himself...

_Or is this what he is really like? Has he been...living a lie with me?_

I shook my head and told myself that even someone as collected as Sebastian couldn't stay intact like that for as long as he did. But then I remembered that before the battle with that angel...he had disappeared. Now that I thought about it, he disappeared a lot. And what was he doing while I slept..?

"Phantomhive," i heard. I looked up and saw Sebastian looking right at me, his eyes bright. "We are here. Please stay close and listen carefully to the Lord." he said. I nodded, my chest tightening at the sound of him calling me by my last name, not his usual 'Young Lord' or 'Young Master'. Sebastian knocked on a large boulder once, a moment later he let out a small growl and kicked the boulder. The bolder shook a little then crumbled to the ground. A demon, male, stood at the other side with wide eyes.

"Master Sebastian, If you had waited a moment later, than I would have been here to open it for you." he said, his voice wavering.

"We don't have time to wait." Sebastian simply said.

I followed Sebastian over the rocks, I noticed that Sebastian didn't say thank you to the poor demon or apologize for scaring him. I did it for him.

"I apologize for him scaring you." I said. I gave the man a polite nod. "Please excuse his actions."

The demon looked at me like I had three heads. Like he had never received an apology before.

"Phantomhive!" Sebastian snapped. I flinched and looked over. I saw that his demon eyes were bright with anger.

I ran over to him, my eyes lowered.

Sebastian smacked my cheek.

I looked at him with shock, because he didn't really hit me hard at all. The only reason my cheek hurt at all was because he smacked the same cheek Price did. He looked down at me with apologetic eyes but his mouth was in a firm line.

_He doesn't want to hurt me..._

I smiled to myself a little. I did notice however that the demons around us looked at me like an abused animal. Like Sebastian really hit me.

"Let us move on." Sebastian said. He turned his back to me and walked on. I nodded and followed, noticing that his tone of anger wasn't as strong as he means it to be.

* * *

Sebastian led me down a series of long dark hallways and after what seemed like forever, we came to a set of large black double doors. Sebastian opened then and walked inside, me following behind. It was a throne room, with stone walls covered in blood-red curtains on them. Swords were lined on the wall too. And in the back of the room was a large chair shaped like a claw. Behind the chair was a stone hanging of a demon with horns coming out of his head.

"Welcome back, Vladimir." said a deep voice. Red smoke swirled around the room and ended up at the throne. The smoke took the form of a tall creature. The creature had red skin, hooves for feet, and it's fingers had long claws. The creature wore a black vest and dark pants. It's eyes covered by dark glasses.

Sebastian knelt to the floor like he usually did with me, his head lowered.

"I have returned, Lucifer." Sebastian said. The creature, Lucifer, let out a loud booming laugh.

"I see you have brought back a treat." he laughed. Lucifer's red eyes glowed with hunger. Lucifer stood from his throne and approached me with heavy hooves sounds, his eyes glued to mine. Lucifer circled me and sniffed at my neck. "He's very young, but his scent is rich."

"Lucifer." Sebastian said firmly, his eyes glowing. "I have acquired his soul already, me and him had a contract. I have brought him here so that I may receive the rest of my reward.

"The rest of it?" I asked, looking to Sebastian. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian looked at me with an expressionless face. "I told you, the contract was altered."

Lucifer walked back to his throne and sat down, crossing his legs. He snapped his fingers and a paper appeared, he looked at it and smirked.

"He's right, there have been changes. And it was signed by you, Ciel Phantomhive." Lucifer observed.

"What? I don't remember signing that contract for any changes!" I snapped.

"Silence!" Lucifer roared. I shut my mouth but kept glaring at him.

"Lucifer, please read what the contract now says." Sebastian suggested.

Lucifer cleared his throat before speaking.

"The contract states that after Vladimir has fulfilled his duty, helping you to avenge your parents death, you will give him your soul. But, if this task takes two or more years to complete, then Ciel will have to return to the Underworld with Vladimir acting as his slave for all eternity."


	3. Ciel: Shocked

I stared at Sebastian for a moment as the new sank in. Lucifer's voice echoed in my head.

_'Slave for all eternity...'_

"What do you mean Sebastian?!" I yelled. "What do you mean by slave?!"

"QUIET CIEL!" Lucifer roared. I shook my head.

"No! I never agreed to this! You can't make me!" I yelled back.

"Watch your tongue! It's already done, you have no choice now. It's too late." Lucifer growled. Angry tears welled in my eyes as I glared at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you fool! Never speak to me again! I'd rather die than be a slave!" I yelled.

I turned and ran to the door, pulling it open and leaving. I ran through the hallways, past many other demons. It was so hot here...I had to take off my jacket and leave it behind. I ran to the exit where the boulder was broken. The demons stared at me while I ran past. I ran to the opening of the cave but was stopped by an invisible force. I banged my fists on it but nothing happened. I threw myself at the wall but still nothing. I kept trying over and over to escape, but still nothing. Eventually I gave up, my hands red from beating on the wall. I sat with my back to the wall, bringing my knees to my chest. I buried my face in them and let my tears finally fall.

"Sebastian...you fool." I mumbled, resting my head into my arms. Tears silently dripped down my cheeks. "This isn't you...why are you acting this way...?"

"Young Master?"

I looked up and saw Sebastian standing in front of me, my jacket draped over his arm. He looked down at me with eyes wide with shock.

"Go away...I don't want to see you.." I said. Sebastian knelt in front of me and sighed.

"Come, we can talk privately." he said. Sebastian stood and held his hand out to me. I hesitated at first but then realized that I didn't have much of a choice. I wasn't in my world anymore, and I didn't have anywhere to stay.

I took his hand and let him help me up. Sebastian let go of my hand and turned, then he knelt with his hands behind his back.

"I'll give you a ride." he said.

"Uh, no! I can walk!" I protested.

"Look at your legs."

I looked down and noticed that my skin was red and tender, like they were burnt a little.

"It will surely sting if you walk like that." Sebastian said.

"Please, it can't be any worse than the pain of putting a corset on." I said, shivering at the thought of that tight corset on me again. I saw Sebastian smile a bit.

"I have to disagree, those burns will get worse over time, a corset only loosens." he said, standing. Sebastian scooped me up into his arms like I was a princess, my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. "Shall we go?"

"Hey, put me down this instant!" I snapped, my cheeks growing warm. Sebastian winked and gave me a sly smile.

"I apologize, but there is nothing I can do but take you inside."

Then Sebastian just simply carried me back inside, despite my protest. Demons stared at us but I looked away, instead focusing on Sebastian's chest. I blushed when I saw how defined his muscles were, and how broad his shoulders were.

_Why am I getting so flustered...?_

I closed my arms and let the gentle swaying put me into a light sleep.

* * *

I awoke in a dark room, the only light from a small candle. I sat up and noticed that I was in a king sized bed that was covered in black sheets. The room was large but mostly bare, like my room back at the mansion. All there was, was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and two book shelves. The room was all stone...the only cloth or soft surface was the bed I slept on.

"Ah, you're awake." said a familiar voice. Sebastian walked in, wearing nothing but his usual black pants and a towel around his neck. His hair was dripping wet from a shower, his naked torso also dotted with water droplets. My eyes traveled up his torso. His pants hung loose on his waist, giving a more sexy approach.

_Wait...sexy..?_

And I saw that he had abs...a six pack. His muscles were defined, enough to make me feel a bit warm.

_Warm...?_

His chest was wide, and also more muscular. His shoulders and neck, places I would want to put my hands when we were close.

_My hands...?_

When I finally looked at him face..I saw his pretty crimson eyes. His smirking lips, they looked soft. He was very handsome.

_Handsome...?_

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_

I shook my head and looked down at the black sheets.

"Put some clothes on! A gentleman should not be walking around half naked!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, of course."

I heard the light sound oh him putting on a shirt and putting the towel away. Then I felt the bed shake a little as he sat in front of me. I looked up and noticed he was pretty close. I took my opportunity to get answers.

"Did I really sign that contract?" I asked.

"Yes, I had informed you that there was an important contract you had to look at awhile back. You simply signed it without reading the fine print."

I mentally cursed myself for not paying more attention.

Sebastian smiled at my reaction.

"This is exactly why I always told you to read before signing." he said. I glared at him.

"Huh, _Vladimir_?" I hissed. Sebastian sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't let that go."

"Is that your real name?" I asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, but I haven't used it in many years. I would much prefer you to call me by the name you gave me." he told me. I sighed and nodded, my eyes softening. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him, considering most of this was my fault for not reading the fine print of a contract.

I shyly looked up at him.

"Why wont you just let me go..?" I mumbled. Sebastian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. I blushed.

"Because I can't." he said simply.

"Why?"

Sebastian pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Because you mean too much for me to just let you go." he said.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and leaned in, a moment later his lips met mine.

And my mind went blank.


	4. Ciel: Sleep

For a moment, I just sat there with a blank mind. Then it started to work again and I slowly started to process what was happening.

_Sebastian...he's really close...and he's kissing me..._

My eyes widened at my last thought. Sebastian's eyes were closed so he didn't see my state of shock. I reached up and rested my hands on his shoulders. I pushed him back a little, my head lowering. I knew he was looking at me.

"S-S-Sebastian..." I stuttered. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ciel..." he mumbled. I blushed and closed my eyes. The sound of my name being spoken by him...made me light with fire and embarrassment.

"Sebastian...I don't think we should be doing this." I said. "I mean...I'm your previous master... and now all I am is a slave to you."

Sebastian reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Forget this happened, get to bed." Sebastian said. He stood and was about to leave but I reached out and grabbed the cuff of his white shirt sleeve.

"Will you...stay with me?" i asked shyly. Sebastian looked at me with hesitant eyes, but he caved a moment later.

"Alright."

Sebastian crawled into the bed beside me and hugged me close to his chest. Sebastian rested one hand on my lower back, the other in my hair. I blushed at the closeness but didn't pull away, he was acting like the old Sebastian again. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, taking in his scent. He smelled like sweets still, the same ones he always made for me. Sebastian fell asleep rather quickly, his breathing steady. I looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he looked a lot younger and more at ease like this. I was so used to seeing him standing stiff and proper at my side, I had never seen him sleep. To be honest, I didn't think he even knew how to sleep.

I closed my eyes again and let his gentle breathing and steady heartbeat soothe me into a deep sleep.


	5. Ciel: Newcomer

"Young Master, it is morning." I heard.

I opened my eyes and looked up, my eyes meeting a pair of crimson red ones. Sebastian smiled and kissed my forehead lightly before letting me go and standing up. I blushed and sat up, touching my forehead with my fingertips.

"Good Morning." Sebastian said.

"Good Morning." I said back. Sebastian ran his fingers through his slightly messy hair and yawned. I stared at him for a moment, mesmerized by his appearance when he woke up. His hair was a bit messy, his eyes sleepy, and his voice was low and tired. His white shirt was unbuttoned, his torso revealed. His black pants just a little low on his waist.

Sebastian caught me staring and I looked away, my cheeks hot with embarrassment.

I heard Sebastian walked towards me but I didn't dare look up.

"Ciel." he said. I looked up at him, shocked to hear him say my real name. He gazed into my eyes a moment, his smile soft. Then Sebastian leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Sebastian..." I mumbled. He pulled away with worried eyes.

"Yes?"

I shifted nervously and looked away.

"Why are you doing things like that? You never have before..." I mumbled. Sebastian averted his eyes, his cheeks taking on a light pink color. It kind of looked...cute.

"Because, I care for you." he told me.

"Care for me?" I repeated.

Sebastian sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside me, drawing me into his lap. He held me tightly to him, his breath against my neck and sending shivers up my spine.

"Yes, care, more than anything." he said. Sebastian lightly nipped my neck. I moaned softly, my hands instantly coming up and covering my mouth. Sebastian smirked and leaned his head down again.

"Vladimir!" yelled a high-pitched voice. The door burst open and a woman stepped into the room.

The woman was tall, her black heels giving her a lot of height, and she had long wavy black hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were crimson red, her lips the same shade. She wore a long, black dress that had no straps but it had a long slit that showed off her legs and hips. She looked at Sebastian, her eyes glowing with fury at the sight of me on his lap.

"Vlad! Who is this child?!" she shrieked, as if I was a gruesome pet. I could feel Sebastian tense with frustration as he smiled politely, like usual.

"This is my Young Master." Sebastian told her simply. Sebastian whispered in my ear, his voice low and sexy. "She's crazy, never be alone with her."

I blushed and nodded.

"Does this little...rat..have a name?" the woman asked Sebastian. I whipped my head around to face her, my embarrassment was replaced by anger quickly.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive! I am no dog, no pup, and certainly no rat!"

"Silence child!" she snapped. She raised her hand and moved with one quick motion to hit me. Sebastian growled and reached up, catching her wrist.

"No one touches him but me." he growled. "If anyone does, they will be dealing with me personally."

The woman looked at Sebastian with eyes full of hurt.

"Does this kid mean more to you than I do?" she whimpered. Sebastian stayed quiet. The woman's eyes filled with tears and she pulled her hand away, running out of the room a moment later.

I growled angrily, my anger still flaring.

"And who was that Harlot?" I snapped. I glared at the door and squirmed so I could try and run after her. Sebastian grabbed my chin and made me face him, he kissed me deeply and a little playfully. When he pulled away, I saw that he was smirking.

"Young Master,that is no way for a Lord to talk. You must be a complete gentleman." Sebastian said. I glared at him, though my anger had been numbed a bit by the kiss a lot.

But it returned a moment later.

"She calls herself Luscious, but her real name is Yula. She's grown fond of me, she visits me in the middle of the night frequently."

"I don't care anymore!" I snapped.

Sebastian raised a brow at me. I blushed and looked away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Tch!" I stood from the bed and pulled away from Sebastian. "You idiot!"

I ran from the room.


	6. Sebastian: Loved

**This is the first chapter of Sebastian, they might be a little short, so I'll mix in Ciel too if I have to. Thank you.**

* * *

I watched as Ciel ran off and wondered what I had said to upset him so. I had never seen my Master so angry that he ran off, without me at least. I stood and calmly got dressed, then I quickly fixed my hair. I knew I shouldn't panic, that never helped me any. But I couldn't help but feel uneasy about him being out there all alone...

Then I felt my a tug at the back of my mind, meaning Ciel was in trouble.

I turned and left the room, sprinting down the dark hallways.

I knew I shouldn't have let him leave. I panted from fatigue as my search seemed to drag on. I couldn't find him, and the longer I searched, the stronger the pull was.

"Ciel!" I called out. "CIEL!"

"Sebastian!"

I turned and saw Ciel being strangled by Yula. Yula was holding his neck tightly in her hands, pressing him to the wall. Ciel kicked and clawed at her hands, but her eyes were gleaming with blood lust and she would not back down.

I ran to them.

"Yula, stop it right now!" I yelled. She turned to look at me and smiled, her smile was wide and made her look crazy. Her eyes bugged out crazily. I could see her skin turn black slowly, the dark swallowing her. I recognized this change in her, demons called it 'Rotting'. Rotting was when a demon, had passed the stage where they could control themselves. In other words, they lost their minds.

Ciel noticed this and he watched in horror as the fingers around his throat turned black. His face had already begun to turn blue, he didn't have much time.

"What's wrong Vladimir? Does this little rat mean that much to you?" she said. Yula's voice had changed and sounded more like a robot than a seductive demon.

"Yula, you're 'Rotting'" I told her. She let out a loud shriek.

"It feels amazing Vladimir!" she cackled. "I feel the power!"

Ciel cried out as she dragged her nails over his stomach, creating long crimson cuts. I could see blood drip down his neck when her nails dug into his soft flesh.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Ciel, throwing her to the wall. Ciel fell and hit the floor hard. Yula struggled against my hold on her arm, her shrieking making me wince from my sensitive hearing. She raised her hand and dragged her nails down my cheek in one quick motion. I didn't wince, it didn't hurt that much, but it certainly pissed me off. I grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, her screams echoing. I balled my hand into a fist and punched through her stomach. She let out one last screech before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground. I knew she wasn't dead, at least not permanently, but I still felt a small amount of pity for her.

I looked over and saw that Ciel was trembling on the ground, his body curled into a little ball. I approached him and knelt down to his side, drawing him into my lap. I removed my white gloves I had still been wearing and tossed them to the side.

"Ciel, are you alright?" I asked. My eyes widened in shock at the sight of Ciel. His blue eyes were filled with tears and he was biting his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face into my neck and shoulder.

"Sebastian..." he mumbled. I nodded, understanding his tone, then stood up.

I held him to me with protective arms as I walked back to my room. I set Ciel onto the bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the hot water for the bath. While the tub filled, I went back to Ciel and helped him undress. Ciel was covered in blood and his clothes stuck to his dyed skin. Ciel stared numbly at the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. I reached up and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. Ciel hadn't looked at me at all after what happened, his gaze was focused on the ground and everything else but me. I had never seen him cry either, he was always so strong in front of me.

When I got Ciel fully undressed, I carried him to the bath and gently lowered him into the water. Ciel winced when the water touched his wounds but he didn't tell me to get him out or anything. I gently cleaned his wounds on his stomach and neck. Ciel winced when I accidentally touched a sensitive spot a couple times but he didn't pull away.

When I was done, I lifted him out and used a towel to dry him off. I gave him one of my white shirts to wear since his old ones needed to be mended, it was over-sized on him though. I carried him to the bed and set him down, pulling the covers up. He refused to lay down so I propped him up. Doing this, it reminded me of when I was his butler at the mansion. I always took care of him the best I could, and he didn't have to tell me twice.

When I had him propped up and comfy, I sat down in front of him.

"Ciel, you need to talk to me." I said. Ciel didn't look at me, but he shook his head. "Ciel, you could have been killed out there. Do you know what would have happened?"

"Yula doesn't kill people herself, she gets others to do it for her." I told him. "She could have had you raped, or beaten to death. Do you seriously want to stay quiet so I can live in fear of your safety?"

Ciel looked up, tears in his eyes.

"No..." he whispered. "I don't want that..!"

Ciel wiped away his tears before I could.

"Why did you run off like that? And what happened?" I asked.

Ciel sighed shakily. "I didn't know where I was going, I knew this wasn't my world. And I thought maybe if I had wandered enough, I would never find my way back, and no one would find me."

Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "I ran into Lucious...and I was so angry with her..She started to taunt me, and then I hit her across the face after she said something insulting about you..."

"And that's when she attacked you." I finished.

Ciel nodded and I sighed.

"Ciel...you gave me a heart attack." I said. I reached out and hugged Ciel.

"Sebastian...?"

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing...Never mind."

I pulled away and made him look into my eyes.

"Ciel, you can tell me anything." I told him. Ciel hesitated but then he nodded and lowered his eyes, his cheeks turning pink.

"Um...were you and Lucious..." he mumbled. He swallowed nervously and closed his eyes. "Sleeping together..?"

. . .

I stared at Ciel for a moment, shocked at his question. Judging by how red his cheeks were and how he nervously shifted, he was very embarrassed to have asked that.

"Is that why you ran off? You were jealous?" I asked. "You thought I was sleeping with her?"

Ciel nodded.

I smiled at him. I never once felt more loved by him than I did now. But...I ended up bursting into laughter a moment later.

"W-What?!" Ciel snapped.

"Yula is my cousin!" I chuckled. Ciel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Heheh, Yula is my cousin. We grew up together. She came over late at night to play chess, like we always have since we were young."

"W-what...?" he said again. I laughed even more, he was obviously losing his vocabulary.

"So, you're jealous at the thought of me being...intimate, with another?" I said slyly.

Ciel blushed even more and he looked away.

"I never said that!"

"Not with your mouth, but your actions say all I need to know."

I made Ciel look at me, then I kissed him again. Ciel stiffened a bit, but a second later I felt him relax. He wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders, deepening the kiss himself. I was a little surprised, but also very pleased by his boldness. I had him lay on his back, I over him. I smirked and said low in his ear:

"Now then, Young Master."


	7. Ciel: Loved

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a heartbeat. I sat up and saw Sebastian's sleeping face. My eyes drifted over his body, I realized something different...something strange...

_We were both naked._

I blushed brightly and pulled up the covers to cover me, realizing that it wasn't a dream.

_We...we had..._

I shook my head, I couldn't believe it.

"Ciel...?"

I looked beside me and saw that Sebastian was awake. His eyes were only half open and his smile was sleepy, his voice was low since he just woke up. Looking at him though, his naked body visible, made him look even sexier.

He pulled me back down and hugged me to his chest. He kissed my forehead then rested his chin on my head.

"Sebastian...?" I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" I asked. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I'm quite happy, Young Master."

I blushed and looked away. I couldn't help it...he looked so damn cute. Quickly I looked up and kissed him, then I buried my face in his chest.

"Ciel." I heard him say. "Look at me."

I shook my head.

Sebastian used one finger to lift my chin so I was looking at him. He leaned in and kissed me deeply. I didn't resist, not that I wanted to. Sebastian took it a little further, he parted my lips and slipped his tongue in. I blushed but didn't bother to protest. I couldn't help but feel hot from his touch.

"Sebastian..." I mumbled pushing him back a little. "Did we...sleep together?"

Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Pfft."

Sebastian started to laugh.

"Yes, Ciel, we did."

I blushed as bright as the sun. A part of me knew it, but the other part insisted it was a dream. I buried myself into the covers, my back to Sebastian.

"So embarrassing..." I mumbled. Sebastian chuckled and hugged me from behind. His body was warm, and he smelled nice. I closed my eyes and snuggled up into him. Sebastian kissed the back of my neck lightly, making me shiver a bit. I knew he was smiling, he knew exactly how he effected me. I smirked and turned to face him, sitting up. Sebastian watched me as I did this. I climbed on top of his torso and leaned down, nipping his ear playfully. A low growl came from Sebastian, I sat up and smirked.

"It's payback." I told him. Sebastian smirked at me.

"I'll get you for that one, Ciel." he warned me.


	8. Ciel: Worried

I have lived with Sebastian for a week now. Nothing much has changed. Every day me and Sebastian walk around the fiery pits of Hell and talk. But I still have yet to learn of Sebastian's past, or anything about his life. But today, it was different.

I got to see a familiar face.

"Oh Bassy!" squealed Grell. Grell burst into Sebastian's room, looking the same as always, wearing his usual butler uniform. Grell's scarlet red hair billowed around him as it fell into place on his shoulders. His hazel eyes glowed mischievously under the shine of his red glasses. His sharp, jagged teeth glinted in the candlelight. Grell stood tall, with his hand on his hip like a woman.

Sebastian groaned, having just woke up. Sebastian sat up in his bed, the blanket falling to show his naked torso. Grell's hungry gaze fell upon Sebastian's rock hard abs.

"Oh, how lovely it is to see a gorgeous man just waking up!" Grell gushed.

I had been under the covers when I slept, so I was currently hidden. But after hearing Grell speak about Sebastian in such a gushy manner aggravated me. I sat up, showing my appearance. I was also naked under the sheets, something Grell took note of immediately.

"Bassy, you seriously took this childs innocence?" he gasped.

Sebastian ran a hand through his tousled black hair.

"What is it you want Grell?" Sebastian asked tiredly.

Grell's cheeks turned red with embarrassment and anger as he pointed a, what looked like a manicured, finger at Sebastian. "I have come to make you mine!"

Sebastian's eyes glowed crimson with anger. "You should know very well by now that I hate to be awakened in a noisy manner."

I stared at Sebastian, slightly shocked at his angry tone. Grell trembled a little, like he knew the consequence.

"Are you going to hit me?" Grell asked shakily.

Sebastian glared. "Most certainly."

Sebastian stood, putting on pants at the speed of light, and approached Grell. Grell backed up nervously.

"Not the face, not the face!"

Sebastian kicked up with one long leg, catching Grell under the chin. Grell was lifted into the air for a moment, giving time for Sebastian to jump up, spin, then kick Grell so hard he flew backward down the long corridor. Grell cried out with pain when he finally landed.

Sebastian closed the door before William's long claw thing attacked him as William retrieved Grell's unconscious body.

Sebastian sighed and fell back onto the bed, tired still.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" I asked, slightly worried. Sebastian looked up at me with his crimson eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Ciel, I am quite fine."

Sebastian sat up and kissed my forehead, sending a tingly feeling down my spine. Sebastian stood from the bed and started to put on a white shirt.

* * *

Sebastian had to meet Lucifer again for something, so he told me to just stay in the room and behave. But...I'm a child, misbehaving was in my nature. I put on my shorts and left the room. It was quite hot here in Hell, I had to be careful where I stepped or I could be stepping on hot rocks.  
I saw Grell, his face bruise as he complained to William. I giggled quietly and snuck past before he noticed me.

After about half an hour of exploring, I found a cliff.  
I sat at the edge, watching the demons below. I could even see some lava from where I was. It cast a beautiful glow where I was.

I sat there for a long time, just observing and enjoying how, strangely, peaceful it was to be there.

* * *

After about an hour, I heard a yell beneath me. "Ciel!"

I looked down and saw Sebastian there, his white shirt open at the collar. He was panting heavily, like he just ran a hundred miles.

"Sebastian?" I called back. He jumped up to where I was, immediately grabbing me and holding me close. I was shocked, I had never seen Sebastian so...concerned. He rested his head on my shoulder, his arms tight around me.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" he asked me, pulling away to look me in the eye. "I went back to the room an hour ago but I couldn't find you. I thought a demon had found you and carried you off to have a feast!"

I felt my cheeks get warm. "You were that worried about me Sebastian?" I asked.  
Sebastian nodded. "Of course I was. I always worry about you, even when I was your butler at the estate."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. Sebastian, a little surprised at my sudden boldness, took a moment before returning the kiss.

I was happy, that I had learned about Sebastian's true feelings.


End file.
